Harry Potter 7 En verden mødes
by The story has never been told
Summary: Dette er 7'eren..altså sådan som jeg ville fortælle den...
1. Tante Petunia's hemmelighed

Kapitel 1.  
  
Tante Petunia's hemmelighed.   
  
Harry kiggede på klokken. Den var kun 4, han skulle få endnu 3 timer til at gå, før tante petunia ville banke på hans dør, og be' ham om at stå op.  
  
Han satte sig op. Han havde ikke sovet hele natten. Han havde brugt tiden til at tænke, hele sommeren havde han ikke fået et eneste brev fra Hermione eller Ron, det eneste brev han havde modtaget var et brev fra Dumbledore og det sædvanlige fra skolen.  
  
I brevet fra dumbledore stod der:  
  
Kære Harry Potter.  
  
Jeg har taget mig den frihed at købe dine nye skolebøger, da jeg finder det mest sikkert at du bliver hos din Onkel og Tante.  
  
Jeg beder dig ikke at stille nogle spørgsmål med ugler, grunden er ligemeget, jeg vil med glæde besvare dem når du kommer tilbage til skolen.Og jeg vil også bede dig om ikke at sende nogle ugler ud.  
  
de venligeste sommerhilsner   
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
PS. Tillykke med fødselsdagen.  
  
Harry havde været rasende da han modtog dette brev, men det nyttede ikke, han forstod Dumbledore alt for godt.  
  
Derimod havde han forventet at Hermione eller Ron ville sende ham et brev, men dem havde han ikke hørt fra hele sommeren.   
  
Harry gik hen til skrivebordet, han begyndte at pakke skolebøgerne ned i kufferten, nogle gange stoppede han, da han ikke ville have at Tante petunia skulle høre ham, men var dog sikker på at det var umuligt med Onkel vernon's snorken i baggrunden.  
  
Han kiggede sig omkring, var der noget han havde glemt. Nej, alt var pakket.  
  
Harry gik hen til sengen og satte sig ned. Klokken var halv 5. Han smed sig ned på sengen. Pluselig føltes en brændende smerte i panden, han kiggede sig omkring, det føltes som om nogle kiggede på ham. Men der var ingen. Smerten holdt op. Han kiggede hen på hedvig, som sad og sov. hedvig havde hele sommeren opført sig så underlig, men det var forståeligt, efter som han ikke havde haft noget at lave hele sommeren.   
  
Inde fra Onkel vernon og Tante petunia's soveværelse, kunne Harry hører at Tante petunia var ved at stå op, han kunne hører at det var hende p.g.a at Onkel Vernon's snorken stadig lød. Harry kiggede igen på klokken. den var kvart i 5. Tante Petunia plejede altid at stå op præcis klokken 7. Harry lå lidt og lyttede. Der lød skridt på gangen. Pluselig bankede det på Harry's dør. Det var en stille banken. Ikke som Tante Petunia plejede. Harry gik hen til døren og åbnede den. Udenfor stod ganske rigtigt Tante Petunia.  
  
''hvad vil du?'' spurgte Harry, det var det eneste han kunne finde på.  
  
''jeg vil vise dig noget.'' Hendens ansigts udtryk så ud som hun havde set et spøgelse. ''denne vej.''  
  
Harry gik med hende hen af gangen til lugen der førte op til loftet. Her stoppede hun og kiggede stift på Harry.  
  
''åben den. Du er jo myndig.''  
  
Harry kiggede spørgerne på Tante Petunia, han havde fået lov til at udøve magi i huset, hvilket de havde forbudt ham siden hans fødselsdag, hvor han var blevet myndig. Harry kigge nu op på lugen.  
  
''kom nu. vi har ikke hele natten.''  
  
Harry tænkte sig om, hvad var dette for noget, på den ene side ville han gerne åbne lugen, men på den anden side, hvad var det, der var der oppe. stille tog han tryllestaven op af lommen og mumlede stille -for ikke at vække Onkel Vernon- nogle ord.  
  
lugen gik op. Tante Petunia skyndte sig at hive den gamle stige ned, hvorefter hun kravlede op af den. Harry kiggede op af stigen, Tante Petunia kiggede ned.  
  
''kommer du.'' sagde hun stille og forsvandt ind i mørket.  
  
Harry kravlede stille op af stigen. Han havde aldrig været oppe på loftet før, han vidste godt de havde et, men havde aldrig set nogle nærme sig det. Harry kiggede sig omkring, loftet var fyldt med en masse papkasser. Henne i det ene hjørne sad Tante Petunia i en lænestod, på gulvet foran hende stod en stor papkasse. Harry gik hen til hende, og satte sig i den rødelænestol ved siden af hendes.  
  
''hvad er det?'' spurgte Harry og nikkede i retning af den store papkasse.  
  
''dette er lily's gamle ting.''sagde hun med en stille stemme.''de lå ikke i dine forældres hus, nej, de lå på hendes gamle værelse.''  
  
Harry kiggede på papkassen, Tante Petunia havde aldrig nævnt hendes mor, jo nogle få gange havde hun, men ikke ved navn.  
  
''jeg tænkte at du gerne ville se dem, der er nogle intersante ting her i.''  
  
''hvordan har du fået disse ting?''  
  
''Dine bedsteforældre døde lidt før dine forældre, Lily havde haft et lille skænderi med dem. Hun kom ikke til begravelsen. Jeg tog sagerne her, uden at nogle opdagede det. Jeg ville give dem til Lily ved første lejlighed. Vi havde aftalt at jeg skulle komme over til dem, hun havde sagt at jeg bare skulle sige et kodeord -som jeg desværre ikke kan huske- så ville jeg kunne komme ind. Vernon vidste dengang intet om Lily's omgangs kreds -undskyld udtrykket-, han troede at jeg ville tage Dudley med til te hos mrs. Perley, Men da der var 2 dage til jeg skulle besøge dem...'' hun tørrede hendes øjne.''...døde de.''  
  
Harry sad helt stille, han havde altid troet at Tante Petunia hadede hans mor, men efter hvad hun sagde, var det Onkel Vernon der hadede hans mor.  
  
''Jeg troede at du hadede min mor?'' han ville ha' svar på hvordan det hele hang sammen, og skulle jo starte et sted.  
  
''hadede? nej, det var en undskyldning for ikke at skulle snakke om hende.''  
  
''hvorfor fortæller du mig dette?''  
  
''jeg modtog et brev, harry. meget usædvanligt. det kom med en ugle...''  
  
''en ugle...?''  
  
''ja, fra Dumbledore....''  
  
''dumbledore..?''  
  
''ja, og hvis du hører mere, må du lade vær' med at afbryde...''Tante Petunia's øjne så irriteret ud.''Han skrev noget om alle de ting du havde lavet på skolen. Du er go' til at komme i problemmer, hva. Han skrev også at det var på tide at jeg fortalte dig sandheden, det var meget svært at holde dem hemmelige for dig, men det er mere svært at skulle fortælle dem.''  
  
Harry prøvede at finde plads til alle de ting han lige havde hørt, lige nu kunne han virkelig bruge et mindekar.  
  
''du er velkommen til at åbne kassen.'' sagde Tante Petunia med en sjældent smil.  
  
Harry åbnede papkassen.Papkassen indeholdt en masse fotografier, bøger og andre ting. Harry synes især at fotografierne var intersante. Der var billeder af alle mulige mennesker, de fleste kendte Harry ikke. Harry tog et fotografi op af kassen, billedet forstillede en tyk dreng med noget lyst hår. Harry kunne ved første øjekast se hvem det var. Det var Ormehale. Harry kiggede rasende på billedet, mens han mumlede:''Han dræbte dem.''  
  
Tante Petunia kiggede hen på Harry.''hvad sagde du?'' hendes blege ansigt så betydelig blegere ud nu.  
  
''han dræbte dem. denne mand dræbte mine forældre.''  
  
''Harry...je...jeg troede...det vil sige..jeg har da hørt...eller læst.. at de blev dræbt af du-ved-hvem...''  
  
''hvad ved du til Voldemort?''  
  
Nu skete der noget, Harry aldrig i sit liv havde troet ville ske, Tante Petunia sagde noget, harry aldrig troede at hun ville sige.  
  
''sig ikke det navn...'' det så ud som hun ikke var helt klar over hvad hun lige havde sagt.  
  
''hvad kender du til...du-ved-hvem.''  
  
Tante Petunia's ansigt så meget skræmt ud.''Jeg ved det samme som du. Lily fortalte mig næsten alt om troldmands verden, hun lærte mig endda nogle numre.Som jeg ikke kan huske.''  
  
nedenunder hørtes mumlen. Onkel Vernon var vågnet.  
  
''jeg får denne papkasse sendt hen til hogwarts, skynd dig ned.''  
  
Harry skulle lige til at smutte ned af trappen, da han kom i tanke om at han jo kunne Spektral Tranferens.  
  
Harry var det næste øjeblik nede i dudley's ekstra værelse igen. Han kiggede på klokken, halv 7, nu ville Tante Petunia snart komme og banke på døren -igen. Og ganske rigtig, præcis klokken 7 lød en larmende banken på døren.  
  
''kom så op knægt!''  
  
Harry smilede, Tante Petunia var sig selv igen.  
  
''kommer!''  
  
Harry rejste sig op og gik hen til døren. Dette havde været en mærkelig nat. Han åbnede døren, og gik ned i køkkenet. 


	2. skandalen

kapitel 2.  
  
Skandalen.  
  
Nede i køkkenet sad Onkel Vernon allerede, med hovedet begravet i avisen. Tante Petunia stod henne ved komfuret og var ved at lave morgenmad. Harry satte sig ned. Han følte sig mere glad end han havde været hele sommerferien, ikke nok med at han om et par timer ville befinde sig i hogwarts ekspressen, sammen med Ron og Hermione, Han havde også fundet ud af at Tante Petunia ikke hadede Hans mor.  
  
''Det er løgn!''  
  
Harry drejede hovedet hen til Onkel Vernon, der sad som om han kunne begynde at græde hvert øjeblik.  
  
''hvad er der.'' spurgte Tante Petunia, henne ved komfuret.  
  
''Petunia, dette er en skandale.''  
  
Tante Petunia, der til syneladende ikke kunne se, hvad der var en skandale, stod bare og smilede stille.  
  
''kan du huske de penge vi arvede af mine forældre.''  
  
''ja...vi satte dem i aktier, hos...hos..''  
  
''hos Nysther og Co.''  
  
''ja netop....er det skandalen.''  
  
''ja..for de har hermed besluttet at gå konkurs...''  
  
BANG!  
  
Tante Petunia tabte den stegepande hun holdt i hånden.  
  
''2. millioner...''  
  
''ja..2 millioner..''  
  
Harry der stadig sad og lyttede intersseret, kunne nu forstå at Familien Dursley havde sat 2. millioner, i et firma der var gået konkurs, hvilket betød, at familien Dursley også var.  
  
Harry kunne hører at Dudley, var på vej ned i køkkenet. Og ganske rigtigt kom der lidt efter en tyk dreng ned i køkkenet, med et katelog i hånden.  
  
''Mor, Se!''  
  
Dudley rakte det krøllede katelog til Tante Petunia.  
  
''Det er den super nye computer, den kan optage DVD, Brænde, den er lydstyret og så har den....''  
  
''Dudley...Det er meget godt, at den kan alt det, men du har ikke brug for den.'' Onkel Vernon havde nu rejst sig op.  
  
''Far, alle de andre har sådan en, og hvis jeg ikke får den, så...''  
  
''så..hvad..'' Harry der jo vidste hvorfor Onkel Vernon var så rasende -og faktisk på en måde kunne fortstå ham- blandede sig nu i samtalen.  
  
''Dudley, du skal lige hører noget....'' sagde Onkel Vernon, gav sig nu til at fortælle Dudley alt om den uheldige afærer. Og da han var færdig så Dudley helt skræmt ud.  
  
''Hvad?...mor, er det sandt?...''  
  
''ja, det er jeg bange for...''  
  
''hvilket også betyder at du ikke skal på Mewling...For dyrt''  
  
Dudley brød nu ud i en meget baby agtig græd.  
  
Harry besluttede sig for at finde en anden måde, at komme til cross king stationen på. Han løb ovenpå og begyndte at lede i sin skoletaske. Han fandt en lille rød bog og ledte så omhyggelig efter en bestemt side. Og til sidst havde han fundet det. Han løb så igen nedenunder og ud i køkkenet, hvor familien Dursley sad, meget nedtrykte.  
  
''øhh...Onkel Vernon.''  
  
''hva..er der knægt...jeg kan ikke kører dig til den der station...''  
  
''nej, det ved jeg. jeg tænkte om jeg kunne låne telefonen.''  
  
''hvad skal du dog bruge den til...nåh..så lad gå, men ikke for længe.''  
  
Harry susede ind i stuen, hvor han grab røret, og drejet et nummer ind.  
  
''kom nu...''  
  
''ja, det er mrs. Granger.''  
  
''Hej, det er Harry...Harry Potter, Kan jeg snakke med Hermione.''  
  
''ja, der var du heldig, vi skulle ellers til at tage afsted..''  
  
Harry ventede utålmodig indtil en bekendt stemme lød.  
  
''Ja, det er Hermione.''  
  
''Hermione, hvor er jeg glad for hører dig.''  
  
''Harry...er det dig...Hvad..Hvad vil du?''  
  
''Jeg ville spørger om dine forældre kunne have en ekstra med til stationen...''  
  
''jeg spørger lige.''  
  
Harry kiggede rundt i stuen, ikke en ting var der med hans forældre, eller var der. henne i hjørnet stod der et gammelt skab, og var det ikke Tante Petunia og en anden pige, der lignede hans mor, der på billedet. Harry løsrev sig fra billedet da Hermione's stemme lød.  
  
''De vil med glæde have dig med.''  
  
''Okay, så kommer jeg straks.''  
  
''ja, vi ses.''  
  
Harry lagde røret igen, han kiggede igen hen på billedet, hvorfor havde han dog aldrig set det før.  
  
Han gik ud i køkkenet for at fortælle den gode nyhed, og gik så op på sit værelse hvor han tog sine kufferter og hedvig's bur, og forsvandt hen til Hermione's hus. Harry kiggede sig omkring, han havde aldrig besøgt Hermione før, han befandt sig i stuen, der var poppet med bøger.  
  
''Du må være Harry. jeg er Hermione's far, Hermione har fortalt så meget om dig.''  
  
Harry kiggede sig forskrækket omkring. henne i en lænestol så han en lille mand, denne mand havde han set en gang før, for nogle år siden. Harry skulle lige til at sige ''hej'',men pluselig dukkede en pige op i døren henne i det ene hjørne.  
  
''Harry, hyggeligt du ku' komme''  
  
''hyggeligt jeg måtte komme.''  
  
Hermione smilede.''Vi må hellere tage afsted...''Hermione gik hen til hendes far og gav ham et knus.''Ses far.''  
  
''Ses Hermione.''  
  
''Farvel Mr. Granger, Hyggeligt at møde dig.''  
  
Mr. Granger nikkede. Harry flugte efter Hermione ud til bilen, hvor mrs. Granger stod klar, til at tage Harry kuffert og Hans bur med hedvig. Da alt var proppet i bilen satte Harry og Hermione sig ind i bilen.  
  
''Harry, du må altså undskylde at jeg ikke har skrevet hele ferien. Men Dumbledore skrev til mig, at jeg ikke måtte sende nogle ugler ud.''  
  
''Han skrev det samme til mig. Ved du hvorfor?''  
  
Hermione rystede stille på hovedet. Resten af turen blev der ikke sagt så meget, Harry ville gerne fortælle Hermione alt om det der skete i nat, men ville ikke rigtig have at mrs. Granger skulle hører med. Da de endelig ankom til Cross King stationen, var Mrs. Granger hurtig ude af bilen, og hente 2 transportvogne. Da alt deres bagage var kommet på vogne, skyndte de at sige farvel til Mrs. Granger, og hen til perron ni trekvart, hvor de uden besvær kom igennem.   
  
De steg på Hogwarts ekspressen, og massede sig igennem folkemassen, for at finde Ron.  
  
Halvejs gennem tog lød der en bekendt stemme bag dem, en stemme de helst ville blive fri for at hører.  
  
''Er det ikke Berømte Potter og lille Mrs. Mudderblod.''  
  
Harry vendte sig om, den eneste han ikke havde lyst til at møde lige nu var Malfoy. Men bag dem stod Ron og grinede, og ikke Malfoy.  
  
''Synes lige jeg ville se, om i hoppede på den.''  
  
Hermione kiggede på Ron. ''Hvordan lavede du den stemme?''  
  
''Fred og George gav mig denne.''  
  
Ron viste dem en lille fløjte.   
  
''Man skal bare tænke på en person, også lyder man lige som personen. Jeg har allerede drillet mor et par gange, ved at lyde som Glitterik Smørhår, Hun er endnu ikke kommet helt over ham.''  
  
Harry og Hermione kunne ikke lade hver med at grine.  
  
''Hun blev rasende.skal vi finde en kupé.''  
  
''Ja, lad os.''  
  
Men de måtte indrømme at det ikke var helt så nemt igen.Men det lykkedes dem at finde en tom kupé, helt nede bag i.  
  
De fik kufferterne på plads og satte sig så ned, for at snakke om sommerens begivenheder.  
  
''har i hørt hvem de nye præfekter er?''  
  
Hermione sad og legede med skævben, der hellere ville sove.  
  
''Nej, jeg troede faktisk at du ville blive præfekt, Hermione.''  
  
''gjorde du Ron. Nej det blev jeg ikke.''  
  
Hermione kiggede ned på skæben, der stadig lå prøvede at sove.  
  
''Gør det noget hvis jeg lige går ned, og spørger Ginny om noget.'' sagde Ron lidt efter.  
  
''ja da.''  
  
Ron rejste sig og gik ud af kupén.  
  
''hvad tror du han ville med hende.''  
  
''det ved jeg ikke.''  
  
''Måske skulle han give en besked fra moar.''  
  
Harry kiggede hen mod døren. I døren stod Malfoy, men uden hans livvagter.  
  
''hvad vil du Malfoy.''  
  
''Hvem siger jeg vil noget. Jeg ville se om Mrs. Mudderblod her, om hun vidste hvem der er blevet præfekt?''  
  
''Det gør jeg ikke, så du kan godt skride.''  
  
''Kan jeg det? Jeg kan da være alle de steder jeg har lyst til.''  
  
Hermione rejste sig rasende op. Harry skyndte sig hen til hende, og trak hende tilbage.  
  
''Hvad laver du forresten uden de to livvagter af dine? sagde Hermione, da Harry endelig havde fået hende ned at sidde igen.  
  
Malfoy så pluselig meget lille ud.  
  
''Hvad kommer det dig ved.''  
  
Hermione skulle lige til at sige noget, men blev afbrudt af en bekendt stemme.  
  
''Hr. Malfoy, Hvad laver du dog her.''  
  
Malfoy kiggede sig forskrækket om, men fandt ingen andre end Ron. Malfoy skubbede Ron tilside, og gik med hurtige skridt væk fra kupén.  
  
''Dumbledore's stemme. Godt fundet på, Ron.''  
  
''ja, ik'.''  
  
Ron satte sig ind i kupén igen.  
  
''hvad ville du Ginny?'' Spurgte Hermione efter et stykke tid.  
  
''spørger hende om noget.''  
  
''hvad ville du spørger hende om?''  
  
''jeg ville spørger om hun vidste hvem de nye vejleder er.''  
  
''viste hun det.''  
  
''Nej, det er det jeg synes er lidt mærkeligt....''  
  
''hvad er der mærkeligt ved det, Vejlederne skal da vælges af 5. årgangene, Ginny går på 6.''  
  
''ja, men jeg gik forbi vejleder og præfekt kupérne, og de var tomme.''  
  
Mere blev der ikke sagt indtil spisevognen kom forbi, p.g.a at de sad helt nede bagi kom den først sidst midt på eftermiddagen. Harry købte det sædvanlige, og delte det ud mellem Ron og Hermione. Pluselig stoppede toget. Harry gik hen til kupé døren hvor han kiggede ud, der var intet.  
  
''hvad skete der?'' spurgte Ron, efter at ha' kigget ud af vinduet.  
  
''ved det ikke. sidste gang dette skete, var det p.g.a at dementorne søgte efter Sirius.''  
  
''ja, men det kan det da umuligt være denne gang vel.'' Ron havde rejst sig op, og var gået hen til harry, der stadig stod med hovedet ude af kupé døren. Ron kiggede forskrækket ud af døren.  
  
''Harry...Se..'' Ron pegede hen for enden af gangen. Hermione skyndte sig hen til Ron og Harry. Hun satte en hånd for munden og mumlede:'' det ér en Dementor.'' 


	3. Dumbleodre's tale

kapitel 3.  
  
Harry stirrede med forskrækket øjne på dementoren. Den susede ind i alle kupèrne, der alle nu lå henkastet i mørke.  
Den nærmede sig, harry så på Ron og Hermione:''Vi må hellere trække tryllestavne'  
Hermione nikkede stille, mens Ron stadig stod med øjne fast klistret på dementoren, Hermione skubbede til ham, han trak staven og kiggede igen på dementoren.  
Da dementoren var helt henne ved deres kupè, kunne Harry mærke at hans finger var som frostet til staven. Han rystede med hånden, og staven faldt ned under sædet. Ron og Hermione kiggede hjælpeløse på Harry. Og så var det at det skete, Harry følte at han aldrig ville være glad igen, og der, stemmen, hans mors stemme, det sidste hun havde sagt.  
''Harry, er du okay'  
Harry så op, Hermione sad på knæ ved siden af ham, og Ron stod og kiggede på Ham.  
''Hvad skete der.'' Harry havde nu sat sig op.  
''du tabte tryllestave, vi nåede ikke at gøre noget...før..du..'' Hermione begyndte at lede efter noget.  
''hvis i ikke nåede at gøre noget, hvem gjorde s'  
Ron rykkede sig lidt til den ene side, bag ham, i døren stod Malfoy.  
Harry kiggede på Malfoy.  
''Dig'  
Malfoy kiggede gernert ned i gulvet.  
''jeg..øh..kom tilfældig forbi...Men..øh...jeg må hellere'  
Han drejede og gik ned af den lange toggang.  
Harry så hen på Ron, og så hen på Hermione.  
''Harry, vi ved ikke hvad der skete.'' Hermione, tog et stykke chokolade op af tasken.  
Ron lukkede kupé døren og satte sig overfor Harry og Hemione.  
''det ene øjeblik var stod du op'  
''og i det næste var du væk'  
''...besvimet'  
Harry satte sig op på sædet. Hermione satte sig ved siden af, brækkede et stykke chokolade af, og gav det til Harry.  
''Her.'' Harry tog Chokoladen, og spiste det. Da det sidste stykke var væk, begyndt Ron: ''hvad tror i den skulle'  
''ved det ikke, den ledte ihvert efter noget.'' Da Hemione havde sagt det, kiggede hun stille på Harry. Harry vidste med det samme, hvad Hermione troede den ledte efter, Ham.  
Tiden var gået hurtigt, og inden de nåede at tænke mere over sagen, var de ankommet til Hogmeals station.  
Harry stormede ud af toget, med Ron og Hermione lige efter ham. De massede sig sammen gennem folkemassen, og hen til hestevogne.  
De skulle lige til at sætte sig ind i en tom vogn, da de hørte to velkendte stemmer bag dem.  
''Førsteårs elever'  
''....denne vej'  
Harry kiggede tilbage, bag dem stod Fred og George Weasley, og vidste de skræmte førsteårs elever, hen til bådene.  
Harry kiggede hen på Ron.''Hvad laver de her'  
Ron trak på skulderne.''jeg ved lige så lidt, som dig'  
Hermione, der ikke fandt det underligt, satte sig ind i vogne, Harry gik efter hende, og lidt efter fulgte Ron efter.  
Turen op til slottet var meget kort. Det føltes som om de lige havde sat sig ind i vognen, da den med et lille Bum, stoppede, foran slottets dør.  
Hermione var ude som den første, bagefter fulgtes Ron, og tilsidst Harry.  
Ron var gået op ved siden af Hermione, Harry stod med et lille smil, og kiggede op på slottet, han var tilbage.  
Han gik op til Ron, og fultes med dem ind i indgangs hallen.  
Da de stod inde i indgangs hallen, var det første de mødte, et kæmpe lagen, der så ud til at skjule en skuptur eller noget.  
De stod lidt og kiggede på det store hvide lagen, indtil Hermione sagde stille: ''hvad skal det dog her'  
Ron kiggede stille på hende.  
''ved det ikke. Hermione, ved du noget om det med fred og george'  
Harry, der havde stået og kiggede på laget, vendte nu hovedet mod Hermione.  
''Nej, men jeg tror Dumbledore gør, kom'  
De gik hurtigt ind i storsalen, fandt sig 3 ledige pladser og satte sig ned.  
Der gik et par minutter med mumlen, før Døren gik op, og Weasley tvillingerne kom ind, efter fulgt af de meget skræmte førsteårs elever.  
Harry så op på Dumbledore, han så meget alvorlig ud.  
Pro. McGonagall havde sat fordellings hatten på skamlen, og fortalte nu de meget skræmte førsteårs elever, hvad der ville ske.  
Abrana, Clara, var den første der skulle fordeles, hun så tilsyndeladende ud til, at kunne forsvinde ind i et musehul. Hun blev fordelt til Hufflepuff. Fordelling gik som den plejede, den sluttede ad med Quinn, victor, der blev fordelt til Gryfindor. Dumbledore rejste sig op, med det samme forsvandt al mumlen og hvisken i salen. Dumbledore rettede på sit skæg: ''Det er mig en fornøjelse at byde jer velkommen, til endnu et skoleår på Hogwarts. Dette skoleår vil bliver meget anderledes end de tidligere, der vil være mange nye ting, og meget ondskab....'' Alle holdt vejret.''..som lurer alle steder. Dette vil i hører mere om senere. Lad nu måltidet begynde'  
Alle sad stadig med blikket rettet mod Dumbledore, ingen lagde mærke til at maden allerede var sat på bordet. Dumbledore så alle blikkende. Han rejste sig igen op.''Jeg kan se at der er nogle spørgsmål, hvem vil begynde.'' De fleste rakte deres hænder op. Dumbledores blik så nu mere smilende ud. ''Frk. Bone'  
En elev fra Ravenclaw rejste sig nervøst op.''hvorfor er der ikke valgt vejleder i år?...professor'' Hun satte sig ned igen, og sad nu med blikket rettet mod Dumbledore.  
''Glæder mig du spørger. Grunden er at jeg i år har en særlig grund. Vejlederne og prefækterne vil nemlig i år, skulle vise bl.a mod, udholdenhed, kloghed og ikke mindst tålmodighed. Derfor vil der være en slags prøve, for alle elever der er myndige, og en prøve for dem på 5. årgang.''Dumbledore sænkede blikket, en mumlen bredte sig ud over salen, Ron, der sad lige overfor Harry, havde ligenu en sludder med Neville. Hermione rakte hånden op. Dumbledore kiggede ned på hende. ''Frk. Granger'  
Hermione rejste sig op.  
''professor, jeg har 2 spørgsmål. Hvad er det ude i indgangshallen?Og hvor er Hagrid'  
Hermione blev stående lidt, men satte sig så ned.  
Dumbledore's blik blev nu meget alvorlig.  
''Det ude i indgangshallen, vil jeg bede ALLE om at holde sig fra! i vil snart få af vide hvad det er, men først når tiden er inde'  
Mumlen fra før, var nu vendt tilbage.  
''Rolig, alle sammen'  
Alle holdt inde.  
''Angående Hagrid, Så vil han komme tilbage snart. Han meldte til mig i sidste øjeblik, at han ikke kunne idag. Derfor fik jeg Fred og George Weasley her, til at hjælpe førsteårs eleverne sikkert over.''Han gjorde status til Weasley tvillingerne, der begge bukkede let.  
''Og nu, tror jeg at i godt kan spise. velbekommen'  
Alle så ud til at have flere spørgsmål, men vidste at de nok hellere måtte gøre, hvad Dumbledore sagde. 


End file.
